borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So then, about ol' General Knoxx
Mkay, so me and a couple of my pals have been playing the new DLC hardcore since last night; good times, right? Anyhoo. We've already blasted through Knoxx the first time, and we were given a new mission to go back there and do it all over again by Marcus. Now, here's the big question: After doing it the second time through, are you no longer able to raid the stash there? Or is it repeatable like Crawmerax? I've seen people saying that they've gone through Knoxx ten times or more, so naturally I'm curious as to whether or not that's malarkey or if there's some real validity to those claims.NewTypeOne 18:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You can exploit a glitch to be able to run through the place with no timer. Supposedly, as long as you avoid a certain room, you can repeat it over and over. Great source of pearlescents. -- 18:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) When you say to avoid a certain room, do you know which room in particular? I've done some research on this since you commented and to be honest, I can't figure out what area you're supposed to avoid down there. NewTypeOne 19:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i actualy did this and am stuck because of that room its the room with the lift that u first come down in the quest checks off the objecive steal loot before set timer and that closes the bulkhead doors leading to the lift normaly i did it on pt 1 and now im stuck cause i did just that so if somone could help out .... The Hunter Of Souls 20:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm willing to risk the mission technically 'never being completed' since they whacked New Haven. However, I don't want to do this glitch and it end up forbidding me to get back in there either way as well as costing me the mission. Anyone know a safe guarantee for using this over and over with little repercussions? NewTypeOne 21:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tell me if this makes any sense (I haven't tried it yet)...if someone were to glitch, have the blast doors close, and then later want to complete the mission...couldn't they co-op with someone else (who hadn't glitched) hosting and just follow through? Arandil23 22:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone verify if there is a way to complete this on a PC? Everything I have read sounds like it is on a console. Thanks is advance for any clarification. Lucent. the room that ur talking about is a room that u cant just walk into u have to run to the right around the invisable barrier, so as long as u avoid the room by the invisable barrier u should be good... it wuz to late for me by the time i figured this out :[ and yes if the blast doors close u should b able to finish the mission with another charecterwho hasnt glitched. LoveofTheHunt